


friday night lights.

by crashedekko



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - True Damage (League of Legends), I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really did, Multi, im a fucking legend, why did I write this, written before context was given
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashedekko/pseuds/crashedekko
Summary: Akali wanted to try out a new music project by herself.Just like she did with everything else.Ahri and Sona did.It can't be that difficult, right?Wrong.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Sona Buvelle, Ajuna & Ekko (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ekko/Taliyah (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali thinks about her last minute decision.
> 
> She hopes her career won't bite the dust because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi, welcome to the shit show
> 
> this chapter is a big wip

The woman's form sat slouched in the seat on the subway. She had her hands in her coat pockets, and her hood up with her eyes cast low. Maybe this was a bad idea, that she'd been too confident and she was soon to pay the price.

But damn, if the stardom didn't feel good. She wanted more. She didn't want to become like that, but it became increasingly difficult with each passing month. If only she didn't take the heated argument that far. Akali's eyes narrowed at the floor, glaring at it as if it was the marble's fault. "I'll be better. Better than they ever were. Then I won't be the one sorry," She muttered. No. They'd be sorry. Sorry for underestimating her. Sorry for angering her. Sorry for loosing a valuable bandmate. Their loss, not hers.

Her head raised up when another figure stepped onto that specific cart, standing up and holding onto a pole. She looked at them from under the low lying hood that covered her face slightly. They had on a pair of expensive headphones, and yet, their attire was much different than the latter. Scuffed shoes, slightly worn jacket, old basketball shorts -- they were clean, however --, and some odd looking hair. And they carried themselves around looking like that? Akali glanced around, but no-one else paid attention to them besides her. She felt hot for a split moment, thinking said person had noticed her practically staring. She looked back up, and fortunately, the boy had his eyes closed.

Akali recognized him faintly. Seen one of his videos online once when she was still a street performer. The only way she recognized him was his voice; he was rapidly muttering under his breath. Lyrics is what, waas her first thought, but the only thing she was able to pick up blaring from his headsets were sounds. A candidate. And a rare one at that.

She wondered how she could make him tag along. She wasn't particularly a stranger to his pride; but she knew he was interested in becoming apart of the industry. She saw her chance to speak up once he stopped his incessant muttering, shaking his headphones off and ruffling his hair. He opened his eyes and glanced around before moving his gaze to the floor. His eyes were tired, she could tell. Only now did she notice the barely noticeable bruises littering his face, and the left side of his bottom lip was busted. 

Akali intook some air, exhaling lightly. Now, while she had the chance. "Ekko, was it? Can I propose an idea to you, while we're still three stops away from mine?" She spoke as the subway came to a pause, and a large group of people exited. He looked up at her without responding, and so the Ionian woman took it as a yes. 

× × ×

A jacket laid on the ground not too far where an older teenager's figure laid, face down. It took a while, but slowly, he began to push himself onto his back with a grunt. After a moments struggle, he fell onto his back and sighed. Damn. It wasn't how hard he'd been beaten up; he could handle that easily. It was that he had been scared by them. It happened once, the first time, his guard was low, and he didn't expect for ajything to happen. This time, they'd jumped at him like a wild dog trying to get a bite at some piece of food dangling over their head. 

His left eye was stinging, his face had more than one knick on it, and his lip felt as if someone was continuously jabbing their finger into a smal cut in it. A hand reached down pat his pocket. His wallet was there, but a large majority of the money he'd just recently acquired was now missing. 

He needed that money. Now it was gone. He felt around in the grass and around his neck. At least his headsets were still there. The one thing those assholes let him keep; it was worthless to them. This was now the second time this had occurred within 4 weeks, and he still had a little more than half the rent to make money for. It made his blood boil thinking about while he pushed himself to his feet, grabbing his jacket and flinging it over his shoulders. These shows paid good money, but he wasn't always able to snag a spot before they were taken. 

_I'll just take the subway home._ He thought begrudgingly, flipping his hood up and starting down the quiet sidewalk. He grimaced lightly every time he made a facial expression. Who knew a busted lip would hurt your face this much? He just resorted to continuously licking and prodding at it -- a bad habit. He felt the spray of cold water hit his lower leg as he stepped into a puddle on the cement, wiggling his foot afterwards. Why'd it have to be so cold? Usually it wouldn't have bother him, but the bright red spots littering his face didn't help very much. 

He kept his gaze low and to the ground when he made it into the station, stepping onto the cart once his specific train arrived. Well, not as specific, but close enough to where walking distance wasn't as long as usual. Which was roughly 45 minutes and 22 seconds. I should call Ma back, he remembered. Tell her how things were going (the good things, at least), that her 'baby' was doing okay. He sighed at the thought. At least he knew someone cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be longer i promise  
just getting used to the layout of ao3 s all
> 
> first chapters and last chapters are always quote short oops


	3. delete.

aa, i have NOT abandoned this book !!  
more like having heavy writers block !!  
ill def be trying to update while this covid-19 stuff is kicking our asses, so stay tuned ,,

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr blogs -- iixesha (rp blog)  
LoL amino -- [ESH] on chill.  
i dont use popular social medias ahah hah hah
> 
> kudos feed this couch potat  
comments make heart go uwu


End file.
